<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AU Meme: Padmé  Amidala by thisbluespirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066462">AU Meme: Padmé  Amidala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit'>thisbluespirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blake's 7 Fusion, F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen, Meme, Padmé Amidala Lives, Shapeshifting, Vampires, and anakin dying in some of the aus (sorry anakin), the character death tag is mainly for refs to canon death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 AU scenarios for Padmé Amidala for a Dreamwidth meme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AU Meme: Padmé  Amidala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseatheseatheopensea/gifts">theseatheseatheopensea</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Wild West</b>
</p><p>The Outlaw Maul strode into town and reached for his weapons.  Where was Sheriff Naberrie, curse her soul?  Today she would die and the town of Naboo would belong to his master.</p><p>He spied her by the bar.</p><p>And walking past the bank.</p><p>There she was coming out of the Sheriff’s office.</p><p>Was that another on the rooftop of the funeral parlour?</p><p>Shooting her dead was going to be more difficult than he’d thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coffee Shop</b>
</p><p>“This is the sixth time they’ve stopped the delivery truck getting through.”</p><p>Padmé turned away from the window of the Regal Naboo Café.  “I know.  We’re finished if they keep this up.”</p><p>The rest of the staff exchanged glances.  The Regal was an independent coffee shop and recently one of the largest international chain companies, TF Coffee had made it clear that they’d like to buy them out and open a branch here in Theed.</p><p>“You’re not going to stand for it, are you?” Sabé watched her closely.</p><p>Padmé straightened herself.  “Of course not.  If they insist on trying bullying tactics like this, then we can’t let them.  I’ve sent word to the Trading Standards Council – and in the meantime, we need to find an alternative supplier.  I’m going to get onto the manager of the Gungan Market and see if we can’t strengthen our local connections.  They don’t like TF any more than we do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shapeshifters</b>
</p><p>Strange powers came with the role of Queen of Naboo.  Padmé had barely had time to adjust to hers, learning on the wing how to soar up above Theed as a colourful feathered Peko-Peko, when that same bird’s eye view of her kingdom gave her a far more unwanted sight.  She could see the invading ships above – trouble was on its way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Magic/Fairy Tale</b>
</p><p>The kiss of the Knight isn’t supposed to kill the Queen; this isn’t how the old tales end.  But, it seems, all the old tales are ending now.  Time for a new one to begin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>. . . In SPACE!!</b>
</p><p>“The Federation are using illegal methods to force Naboo to surrender to their full control.”  Padmé faced her visitors – the only ones who had been able to get through Supreme Commander Servalan’s blockade – and awaited their answer.</p><p>The legendary rebel Blake stepped forward.  “We’re in need of an ally, your majesty.  We’ll be happy to help.”</p><p>“Will we?” said the man who’d arrived with him.  “Happy isn’t the word I’d use.  What I want to know is what’s in it for us.”</p><p>Padmé had expected demands.  That was, after all, the way of the galaxy.  She smiled.  “I’m so glad you asked.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Historical</b>
</p><p>The Queen walks the battlements, encouraging her soldiers, before descending back down into the courtyard where her captain at arms stands, waiting.</p><p>“How much longer can we hold out?”</p><p>Captain Panaka’s mouth tightens.  “Not long, your highness.  Provisions are low and they are laying assault to the east gate now.”</p><p>“Then we must fight to keep them out as long as we can – and pray that our rider has been successful in seeking aid.”  She smiles and gives Panaka assurance that she does not know whether or not she feels.  “Help will come.  I know it.”</p><p>She has faith.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Canon Divergence</b>
</p><p>“The twins need you,” Obi-Wan says, holding her hand, and watching the life fade out of her.</p><p><i>Twins</i>.  Padmé Amidala opens her eyes, breathes in – and lives.</p><p>On Mustafar, Anakin’s borrowed life force is gone – and Lord Vader dies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Crime/Detectives</b>
</p><p>“Tragic,” said Superintendent Palpatine, standing over the mangled body.  “We must bring this dreadful killer to justice without delay.  Inspector Amidala, what progress have you made?”</p><p>Padmé exchanged a glance with Sergeant Typho, who in turn glanced at Constable Cordé.</p><p>“I’m afraid the murderer seems to have covered their tracks much too well – again.”</p><p>Palpatine shook his head and sighed.  No one was more dedicated to stamping out crime than their superintendent, although Padmé was easily the match of his commitment.  She would uncover the culprit.  Maybe she should talk to the Jedi Detective Agency?  She didn’t like going outside the force, but she had friends there – it ought to be worth a try.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Supernatural</b>
</p><p>Padmé is too slow to understand the change that has come over Anakin.  It’s only when he’s closed the gap between them and has his hand on her neck she realises – his fingers are cold, clammy.  Undead flesh.  Her breath turns ragged in fear, ice creeping over her skin.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid,” he whispers in her ear and no breath tickles her.  He moves his hand and she inclines her neck as he wills, powerless to do anything else.  Her silken, white nightgown flutters in the night breeze.  “Don’t fight it Padmé – join me!  I’m offering you life, not death – life eternal.  My Master showed me – let me show you.”</p><p>Padmé closes her eyes, tears leaking out from under her lashes, but even as Anakin draws back to lunge, the sharp bite never comes.  Instead there’s a rushing sound and she’s free.  Her husband dissolves into dust in the midnight air and, once that is gone, all that is left is Professor Kenobi standing in front of her, grey-faced, stake in hand.</p><p>Behind him, the sky shifts and a grey light heralds the dawn.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan says.</p><p>Padmé’s shaking, but she gathers her nightdress about her along with her courage, and gives a small, twisted smile.  “So am I.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Romance Novel</b>
</p><p>Padmé lay back on the bed and tried to forget about the howling mob of paparazzi outside.  Yesterday she’d been a fashion queen – an iconic figure known to millions across the globe.  Today her tell-all exposé of Republic Designs had left her number one on a whole lot of people’s hit list and her fame made it difficult to hide.</p><p>Thank goodness for her old friend Anakin.  She’d met him years ago during his brief stint as an angelic child model.  He’d gone on to work for some sort of daring international aid organisation, but they’d always kept in touch, and he’d suggested she hide out here.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the night a bearded stranger’s shocked yells rudely woke her from her beauty sleep.  She shrieked and sat up, clutching at the covers; scrabbling to find something to throw at him that wasn’t a pillow.</p><p>“What are you doing in my apartment?”  The newcomer paused.  “In my <i>bed</i>, even.”  He blinked as she switched on the bedside light.  “Wait.  You’re Padmé Amidala!”  There was another pause and then he added, in a tone of weary resignation.  “Don’t tell me.  This is Anakin’s doing, isn’t it?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>